A constellation in cat form
Prologue: Adam and Eve with guitars "Also I was a child I dreamed of red curls who lived on the streets of Tijuana. Swam in puddles with my company Fabs, who also became a child. We had fun with a bicycle. I liked sen-TIRME cute. And what I liked was not thinking about sex. " A handful of stars ... While asleep dreaming of the remote Paradise, a song in Latin of good looks, flirty, fresh virgin: entered my World of Ideas. In her arms, a book: "Vulgate". To the rhythm of her hips. Now he was more attractive; forgot when she was locked in that thick black book of leaves as skinny and small print. Suddenly he heard a guitar duo. SONG IN LATIN: Write a poem that marked the time. It apart ... I changed the lyrics by musical notes. That clock became a musical box. In my universe shine 27 letters, that draws them together a constellation shaped like a guitar; I write my poems and lyrical how to write a pentagram. ' ' I never had fun ''' '''with the birds, bees and flowers. Away from the cold dense Library, away from there empty spacious between a bookcase and another. ' ' Beyond the windows, beyond their gardens Hanging library. ' ' Here are tattooed roses each:' a lyre,' but are not dry or bled. ' ' Here the music is not incarcerated in notebooks empautados or dissected into staves. Here the songs do mockingbirds, bees. At a distance of a stone's throw, looked me playing a fife, standing before Miriam. From my guitar out mockingbirds and nightingales. Miriam, of black curls as Latin, scratching the strings of his electric guitar in white and black. MIRIAM: The Tree of Life, John, is the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. I dreamed I had a beach ''' '''exclusively for offenders. My comrades were inside, wanted me to have fun with them. ' ' The only entrance was through a footbridge. But half the bridge was a door having a device. ' ' I was afraid to disarm the device perhaps because I was going to give electric shock. In some urinals was a little door. ' ' I opened the little door: I found many manuals of how to use the device. I kept in my backpack all those books thinking I'd read them in my house. ' ' A friend told me phreak: "If you do not find the way turn off the device, goes to the net a summary of each one of those books and we will help you. " A sparrow stood Miriam's head, and his lips drew a smile as she blushed when his beak gave her a flower which alone their petals round and round like a windmill propellers, producing a melody As a music box. MIRIAM: I have fear of gravity, Juan: When my car turns me feel that gravity will crush me to death. I have a fear of puppets because I think it is a dead person. ' ' ME: My father's cousin was lying next to me: "Let's sleep and dream we have wings like angels," I suggested. The two close our eyes, and we become winged demons. We smashed the roof and aleteamos. In the distance the sun was rising. Three streets after: our energy ran out and fell on the roof of a house, it falling trashed in the bedroom, on the mattress. ' ' And again I say, "Let's go back to sleep". By closing our eyes we returned to flying demons become: We plan on the streets, and suddenly we fall in a house, in the bedroom, in bed. ' ' MIRIAM: I have fear of deformed people a Freak Show ... Latin Singer was hidden in the bushes of berries in the Fountain, while Miriam accompanied me to the source. The Village hidden in the rainforest. The ruins of the stone bridges. Water filled the void of my guitar, my sounding board. The women crossed in canoes. MIRIAM: I have fear memories, John. Fear of dreams, fear of stars, fear of paradise, to watches. I have fear of opening the eyes. YO: Fabs phobic music ... The green boas tangled among thicker branches. Latin Small Ave had fallen for his own freedom, it was his first love. And he thought with a smile steal his song: ' ' In my World of Ideas, tables are still alive: Still have roots, yet they fall and leaves are born, some still bear fruit his season. ' ' This is my library: Books are petals ''' '''Dead Roses. ' ' When a new book is put on the shelf, soon the veins of those Books become hard, and then broken up. Watching her with a caressing look, I realized it was something like Bristal. I started playing a melody on my guitar. The Music undressed, bathed and dressed the princess in a red dress, and put earrings transparent, I painted eyes and red lips, the makeup perfected, and put a giant pink dress back as guitar . What young girl, Can I have a kiss? I give you a kiss on my imagination. You play with me, your innocent, And me with another ... intent. ' ' You get away from me, I love; I am the only one who does not run away from love Glad to see you, you're sweating, We understood our love. ' ' I have a fear of rejection; Everybody say no: And I'm in another world, In other skies Will you say yes? ' ' What a beautiful girl, our daughter, Our Poem of you and me. Collecting my three stanzas, And one of them is you. ' ' See me, I demand, now I dare. Full? Vacuum left you? How many years that a new day is over? I was a little girl carrying a big bobcat. My cat purring cooing in my arms. I forgot that there are more things than myself. Meanwhile, Miriam, yes, the fairy queen of heaven, was waiting under the tree green. The sky became a decorated pine foquitos of colors: blue, white, red, green. I feel that a woman can do to a richer bato all talents. I dedicated a song with my new red guitar: YO: Miriam, I remember one morning Belial told me: "The truth is that in Paradise, God sank into a deep sleep to Adam, from which he never awoke." I give the guitar ''' '''I always kept ready, while he was a bum. ' ' We present a star ''' '''who trusted my ideas. The memory ''of when you wooed ...'' Find pages written in musical notes. ' ' The lines of my rhymes are strings of staff Become a woman. MIRIAM: ''the most beautiful song in the world.'' ' ' ME: Thank you. ' ' MIRIAM: No, Ramirez! So I put my guitar: thinking of someone your whole universe revolves around me. What's your guitar? ' ' YO: The Song of Miriam, so I put my guitar thinking about you. What else wanted Adam? Miriam was my paradise and my guitar was my Eva Latin. Nature refreshing, decorated with carnations, roses and grapes all-Ruby taught her breasts so joyfully intoned in my ear: Welcome the literati Riding on a Guitar For the desert. Miriam, you women have green wings that give off pollen flirting blue. They walk with bells on their ankles. Beyond Imagination is a secret garden full of fairies and nymphs ... And it's called REALITY. CHAPTER I: THE REAL WORLD MIRIAM "I went into the bathroom of the library. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked suspicious, sharpening my sight, as if fighting him. Behind me the white tiles. My blue jacket open, and my plaid shirt. " A handful of stars ... He had left the Garden of Eden and was now with my guitar in the back in the green gate of the Kingdom of Heaven. A guardian angel with a black jacket that had letters: "Security Guard", let it go to all students who teach their blue badge, "Federal Lazaro Cardenas School". My high school: De Civitate Dei. The mockingbirds were making love in every puddle flutter and drank the rain stopped, walked like chicks give artificial rope. I fell deeply to see an unknown student. I approached her forgetting Miriam and I realized that this was Miriam blue miniskirt. Meditate: In the holidays I read all I wrote lyric poems between hallucinations and these were the only pictures I had of Miriam. But now I see the Kingdom of Heaven and no longer read in the Scriptures. The seats were wrapped in green leaves, table-banks turned into donkeys in boots, the board became the masterpiece of a painter. The headlights changed shape, until it seemed a palm and coconuts became foci, or beehives. The dog who was always at school became a playful wolf. Concrete is toward green, green grass, and the halls became ruins and an abandoned temple Address was full of flowers hanging. Bristal, ideas for flowers, and each flower in a note. Students became crocodiles, elephants ... Miriam kept walking towards the ruins of his room, but still had the blue miniskirt, even this system of things did not fade completely to become the world to come. And I cut over to Miriam, she smiled and laughed, like all of us we go on with joy to walk into a party and a clown gives us a surprise. YO:' '"Ave' Maria Lucas wrote, gratia plena. 'Iahveh 'tecum."' ' ' MIRIAM: Ah! Hello! What does that mean? ' ' YO: The '"Hail"' Angel Gabriel. ' ' MIRIAM: Oh yeah! You said it is fast and my brain is just separating one word from another to make sense. "Hail Mary, full of grace..." ' ' Wasps like fairies fluttering around my guitar. Spiders red with white circles and circles were where they grew flies. The foxes playing with butterflies. I put the guitar in front. ' ' YO: Miriam, Have you read the Bible? ' ' MIRIAM: Yes, sometimes, Juan. ' ' ME: Have you read '"The' Song of Miriam '?' ' ''' '''MIRIAM: I do not remember. ' ' ME: "Then Miriam the prophetess, Aaron's sister, took a tambourine, and while all the women were dancing and playing tambourines, Miriam sang to them." -I started requintar-Up in Aramaic Hebrew Scriptures're a singer, you play a musical instrument, and the public have an entire civilization! That is called predestination. I dreamed I was playing almohadazos with my cousins. And I heard your voice on television: "Seal the letters of my hope ' '''black with a kiss. " ' ' ' '''A reporter was interviewing you: "How does it feel to have created a song that made 'you famous? ". ' ' '''And I fell into depression' ' '''believing they had been in vain:' all these nights I could not sleep to find the right words, for this book. Rabbits in couples slept in the grass, and bees with pollen flying between the legs. Black-white birds equal to the carpenters, greeted with a wing to my vocals. The cubs they lay among the flowers and played with the Wildcats. And I got closer to Miriam when she saw the cats feed their kittens. MIRIAM: I feel in love when I have contact with the warm water of the tub, Juan. Me arouses sexual desire soft to look at my reflection in the mirror. ' ' YO: I had a dream, Miriam: I asked: "Did you read the letter I gave you? To see what I wrote? ". I smiled coquettishly warning me: "Obviously I'm not going to say what you wrote me, John." "But if I am the author of that letter ...", I ventured to say. "The letter is addressed to me right? -You answered-I alone know that it is written in that letter. " And you quoted me the end of my letter. Suddenly it started to rain: The civic square was flooded and water entered by most salons. The beavers built their dam, the printers were hiding in their burrows. Green with red ducks floating in the current, while the clams were buried in the lake bottom. I was inside my room, watching it on the floor where we were, had a slight rise and because of that prevented any water from entering our salon. The rain fell and we could see all the teachers in the address with umbrellas and raincoats who insisted on remaining there until the rain calmed more: orange and white tigers howled. ' ' MIRIAM: I physically attract women dressed in black when blindfolded. ' ' YO: The fantasy of Fabs is drinking milk from the breast of a woman ... The girls in my class, got wet dancing and spinning around him, in the rain. Fabs trampled the civic square flooded by four inches. Anteaters sought milk mixed with honey, the trees that draw on the board. Rain is the memory of something sad is my secret. MIRIAM: Ah, if my girl bris ... ' ' If Bristal dreamed Between my sheets To myself. ' ' If durmiéramos Embracing the Same bear. ' ' If after Homework, I sleep ' ' Beside And platicáramos From whatever. ' ' If you woke up In a table Taking a coffee ' ' Talking About yesterday How we did. The teacher of psychology, study of the soul, explained: "The soul is divided into two parts." Rain has elegant suit, as a businesswoman. Has green eyeliner, and a smile movie. E mpece to nod and slept: I had a dream, the flood was so deep that I was swimming in it. Beside me, the bark of trees floating in the creek, as Spanish galleons. In the distance I looked at my living room: I had the door locked and the windows you could see the light on. Tried to swim toward my room, to wake myself. But I woke up in the bank table. And the rain was still taking the class divided soul. I took my blue pen to write my dream, while he was dreaming. Again I nod, I slept, and I realized I was dreaming, because the walls were wood and my pen was black. I pressed a button on my cell phone to check the time, but not turned on the light bulb. I closed my eyes and dreamed of fighting back against the current. There, was my room, my cabin, like a distant star. I started writing. But I woke up in the living wood. He had a line written. Again I dreamed nodded and swimming toward the lounge. My leg hit a rock and it hurt to the core. I woke up, the room was empty. Laboratory rats were gone. The lights were lit, my room was white as a scientist. In my book only had scratches. He meditated on the table with white blue-bench: A few steps advanced towards me. Someone took my hand. And with an intimate horror turned my head: "Who's there? Is that where you are? I said who are you? Are you? ". I saw no one. An unknown vampire I buried her four canine teeth in my neck. I threw it with all his might and spat: "What does this mean? He shouted frightened not have blood! ". ' ' TEACHER: Arise. Your dream is over. ' ' I woke up ... The class was ending: "You have no soul, I said you are the master-soul". "Marli is a book of terror, that right now I'm not interested in reading. Fourteen-year-meditated and not be innocent. " ' ' The flood had made a maze in my school: We forced to go through the address, bathrooms and climb among the gardens, like a jungle, protected by ancient trees. Sloths fell from the trees and green macaws spoke with blue. Blanquinegras hairy tarantulas crossing the street while the bugs were rolling balls of dung. Meditate: It was fun jumping fences and avoid slipping on the grass, in the mud of the gardens! A street child brought a band to dedicate a song to a street child. The motorcycle of federal agents. After the girl walked alone. He asked a seller a popsicle. And when the little girl gave him a lick, the boy said: "I have no money." The paletero not scolded him, but he was muttering. I was sitting at a distance, the scene entreteniéndome. She did not return the love of a little child, and I was sad: marli I remembered ... I got to where the ice cream man and gave him five dollars, for his palette. He was fifteen pesos. In the candy stand had pay, flan napolitano, all covered with plastic: 60 pesos, 25 pesos, seven pesos. Everything seemed to me. I had to go to the bank for my scholarship. I ran into my Aunt Abigail: "Come with me for a few papers," he said. We went to a store to satanic cults. The receptionist spoke with my Aunt Abigail, and soon after I gave him a folder. ABIGAIL: Login to read you your Destiny, John. CLERK: Why are you still in high school? ME: To find more stories. The Master of Philosophy and Master of Social Work I had been asked to investigate me as I was leaving my enrollment to college and they would give me a certain amount of money. I entered a room where a man with a lab coat, studying my eyes, as a medical diagnosis. MAN: doctor-Tone Art thou Alejandro Ruiz Fuentes? ' ' Meditate:-Inside Only I laughed my last name failed. MAN: Do you live in White Horse Subdivision, Lot 11 block 402? ' ' Meditate: My Aunt Abigail could have given him my address. MAN: 'I stood up and fired me' Friday come to bring your documents. Express transportation hope, it is the only thing that goes through our house: On the outskirts of Tijuana. And stood in the rain for an hour twenty minutes. The always Express runs every 15 minutes and the journey takes an hour and a half, but this time just went by Route 2, those trucks to go half way, take another road, beyond where I live. ANDALUCIA: "Words of Alexander-read for me: I found a phone and returned it to its owner. Saying 'thank you', the young man withdrew. I followed a few feet behind him, and went into a hallway where he embraced his wife and a girl I recognized. It had been two years since Lili, my cousin was lost. But even recognize her. 'She! She is my cousin Lili! '. She was happy to hear me. But his new mom hugged her stronger. 'The find my husband and I, when we were dating. -I said-do-cry She loves us'. 'But she's my cousin!', They demanded. " ' ' Marli-my obsession border was a vampire who had become vampires at all outside of Tijuana. My aunt and I hid in the car cylinder, forgotten in the meadow. Marli lived in a circus with all their winged demons dwarves. A secretly went to where she was. And when he saw me, laughed at me, and sent all vampires flying towards me. I opened my hands and let everyone come into me. "Early mornings are gone, Marli" I murmured. A black tear ran down my cheeks, and hugged her, kissed her and tried to escape. All winged demons out of me, and got into his body. And it became fat and exploded. ' ' Meditate: Today the sky is black and white. No I got sick because I was sick last week and now had antibodies. Nor was distressing for Miriam: At the firmament of my mind went shooting stars of What if I already have a boyfriend? What if I write while you get a boyfriend?, But did not stay suspended in my mind as the other stars, nay, shooting stars are not stars CHAPTER II: friend with benefits "Miriam lives alone. At home no more to a sofa, a piano and a giant four photographs on the wall mustard. Photos with eyeliner and shadow looks extravagant. Sometimes you cut the veins. I told this to a dog while she went to visit her. " A handful of stars ... Some days later, I ran into Bristal (a) "I have something to tell you," he warned. The recognized, but where he had seen her before? What a dream? Yes, in a dream, but that dream, she had four wings and wore white. Throughout high school seek a lonely and beautiful. That place, for me it was Miriam. Ask the time that I give back. [ Bristal Ramos Virgen ] Suddenly, time stopped for me. "Love is the best-remembered-but best is to forget." What did you feel when you dreamed Eva back to the Earthly Paradise? Yet he felt he was nailed to a tree. Meditate: I'm tired of losing ... that dream without me. Two guitarists exchanged their notes, their dreams. They were two canaries mating. The guitar sounds like a piano to be in love. Bristal Tome hand, and before digesting some confessed: YO: A crazy dead, dressed in white and black: He raised a shovel. In the handle of the paddle is tuned strings. And I sang a magic song: Market day are filled with fruit and vegetables, fish and people chicken vendors. ' ' But at night, everything is gray, leave the dead to sell their merchandise. ' ' When still alive I went in there and two dead girls fell in love with me. ' ' At two kissed them, to both the hug, fondled. ' ' Then came an elderly who was the mother of the two girls. ' ' She asked me: "Which of the two do you want?". and I said "to both." ' ' I slept with the two on a bed, caresses pale, cold kisses, do not go out at night. ' ' My grave is a bed I only burial I'm dying for them, and smiled and died. ' ' And at dawn, people alive again started putting their merchandise and all became colored. My baby girl bris is still the madman. We love. Blue miniskirt, eight fingers above the knee. I hunted the sweet aroma of bris. Natural Perfume I wish just for me! Meditate: Both want to say, say nothing. If you say this, bris, might lose your friendship. Bristal: I wonder wholeheartedly: If anyone love me so much? Meditate: With all due respect, Ms. bris, you are so beautiful as to kiss. There is love, my child, if the ear alone could explain ... My friends ask me fourth semester: "Hey compa How you doing?". My self-esteem is inflamed, and in my mind I say: "The truth ... hold ... almost." Bris I love you, my touchstone, my flower pocket ... I love you like the flowers want and desire. Bristal: The Psychology teacher told us that we drew something that we represent. I drew a jaguar. -I liked his eyes, but when the teacher told us we explained why I drew. I said nothing and I felt bad. ME: Look, my Antigone, if it's any consolation, know that you're not who drew that jaguar. In these drawings psychiatric, your Unconscious who sent him to do. Recalls: The Unconscious, are feelings that you do not realize. Logically drivel would be a telling what your unconscious. Hardly psychiatrists realize. And ... it's almost impossible to explain. The only people who can turn those feelings into words, are poets and songwriters. ' ' Meditate: Bristal is so easy words, but wanted Desen-win: Ideas to sell something, balancing equations ... not art. ' ' ME: You're not a poet, you're not a music. The teacher does not ask you translate these scores and musical notes of your psyche, simply asks you sing. And you will be wise, only to re-ra-ta-ar-I. ' ' Bristal: Thanks. And yes, it's any comfort me. Two lovebirds wounded, sixth semester, looking for a nest. Six Characters in Search of a singer. I invent a world, my girl bris, a utopia where you dedicate letters and I read again and verse. His words were a psychoanalyst I pointed the way. The psychosexual desire is a special poison, yes, the poison of a bee, a natural painkiller. Do analgesics used to relieve pain? Is the pain of the heart? And my mind is pain. Bristal: A scarf bandaged my eyes, in that kind of psychology. My Lazarillo was the companion of the classroom that never talks and he likes me wrong. I took her hand, and I wanted to mourn, I wanted to sit and not go, but she said: "Do not you trust me?". His words were gentle. I returned myself confidence. He felt the warmth of friendship crush my chest. I felt morally wound, because when she was blindfolded, I did not know to be his guide, his guide dog. I could not wait to tell you what I felt and a week later I dared only to greet her, but she was very sharp. And at that moment, that feeling disappeared so cute. ME: Wait a minute! Why did you go to the palm tree? Do you want to pass it? ' ' Bristal: I am following you. ' ' ME: No, I'm following you. It's true! watch the blind trust we have. Now, Miss bris, have stood the test of Lazarillo. Four teenagers of second half, walked behind us, barking my words, chiflándole and howling at my girl Bris. Look at some freaks in their natural habitat! "Protect my skin at all costs," he said with a coy smile Bristal. I was looking for some sign to turn around, shake my hair and rugirles: "Back Lobos! She is mine. " Sometimes when you fall in love says: "I love her as a girlfriend, but not wife, because I do not like this from her and the other of his character." In that sense, Bristal, or to love her girlfriend. I ask for something, and supposedly not listening. He says:"lend me money." Lend! Lend! What? At least pay attention to me. I am a lamb, but nobody will remove the coat that warms me. Bristal, my "sexual desire". When I see my imagination goes beyond respect and breaks. Only Reason makes me respect in real life. Always respect you. Even I have my sword in hand, against the Dragon. Bristal: And in families where I've been, I've felt loved. -We sat in the corner of the library, I'm tired of working, Freud, but if not working, not studying. ' ' ME: Do not have a scholarship? They gave me 6,500. ' ' BRIS: Fuser (b) not keep pretending She said wistfully, I do not got no scholarship, and that I need it. [ So they told the "Che" Guevara. ] I trembled with fear at these words. It looked into her eyes. Not even I dared to contemplate. She with her beaming eyes looking at me. I silently caught every word. He preferred to see the horizon. She shook my heart. Moistened my eyes. I was filled with inspiration. All you need is to listen to her without saying a word. I went with her to get a scholarship for books, and even gave him my book Selected Topics in Philosophy II. My hands were burning, my heart melted ... At least I felt. "I can not afford to trust my senses, to determine what is real." I gave it not because I like him, not because I like it, not out of pity, but because it is a poor girl. "It is not enough to do good for God's sake, not for the sake of men, they said Castellanos moralists -: Now you need to assist altruistic. " 5.000 days to save the planet. Although I believe there who give without expecting a thank you. I lent my laptop, "And how is your mom?", I asked. And so vicious was in the Messenger, who told me that "It is in a psychiatric hospital in Salina Cruz, but ... I tell you right now." With a periodic table as Keyboard, God wrote the Principle. I spent hours beside her. The ball was a stopwatch hydrogen. Then ... as I was late: my compass marked nine at night, and she was in the computer. I had to go home. The stars of fire, revolved around the North Star. Meditate: I installed my laptop: a program that captures all keystrokes. I was ten feet away from her. "Do not believe everything I write, we're friends and all kidding". I dare not see, much less dare to read what he writes. I said something. The love I have to sit-Miriam was among us, disguised as a girl of 5 years. I hardly realized its existence. Patient always submissive. He had books on his right and his left. And in his hands a music box. Bristal: What you got there? ' ' GIRL: Your heart. ' ' ME: What about the other books? ' ' GIRL: Are dreams He looked at Bristal-You are the best sleep. Meditate: Bris was the dream that I thought was true. I began to nod and for a moment dreamed a very nice landscape with birds, rabbits, deer and a bearded old man flying with a cart. On the cart was a park, a nature reserve. The old man shouted from the heavens: "Buy me a biscuit." Woke up saying: ' ' ME: You mean: You give me the money and I'll buy it? ' ' Bristal: No, I want you to buy with your money. I could spend the mumbling all that I wanted. No matter what request, and would always buy it. All you need is to be heard, not something you buy. Obviously I can sleep beside her without disturbing her. My reason and my desire, fought to the death with swords. My wish would tell my body and mind: "Say something." But my reason: "Do not overwater. -Me-ba-Watch alarm clock that times are Is there still transport Express? ". The snack machine was near the café, across the universe. Meditate: There is always someone who follows you until the end, when everyone left for mediocre. In one of those four times I went to buy something: Bristal looked at a child sitting on the floor, playing with gear. Joining a cart: Putting wheels and screws. My girl bris leaned the small inventor. Bristal: What are you doing? ' ' CHILD: I'm creating yourself. She said with such emotion-My universe ends in my garden. But lack Eva. The Single rose rescued Adam from Paradise. Bristal spread his hands, offering a guitar made of a strange crystal. This is what you need to create. She needs about their gear. Eva is just a rose, this will have a paradise. The lamplight broke a guitar in thousands of colors. Until their cords became clear yellow and the whole guitar became transparent violet. Bristal: Take your guitar. An archangel with electric lyre, a requiem construed. You really, have not you noticed? Your cottage is our solar system, and your yard: the whole universe. The boy gave him, in gratitude, a flower whose petals are ruby and emerald stem. When touched my child, the rose shone cold. She felt that the pink crystal on his fingers, fading. The weight was lost, like when you dream that you kiss or you're eating and wake opening and closing the mouth. Until he realized he had nothing in his fingers I appeared with biscuits and clam shrimp cocktail and canned. "Anything I can do?". I disconnected the battery. It was sad: Sad as a carpenter bear. I claimed that I was late or more exactly: At night. Wounds should be opened to remove the pus, and then, should resealed. But as for that time and there were no buses, we went to connect the battery. I never agreed with those who walk the streets of the border, the lights of the city, heavy at night. Now my mother would scold me. On leaving the cafe was already closed. Meditate: Why I was at his side as not daring to see her slimy and forgot that food is first? YO: Thousands of years ago ... A wolf-faced man offered me a guitar transparent purple with white cords. "An archangel with lyre-confessed power-play your requiem." I took the guitar and asked, "And who is the archangel?". He yelled: "I". ' ' Now my inner self, my ego, begs without a kiss to put in their mouth. I threat: ' ' "Once and plays the drums. Each day that passes is another nail for my torture stake ". Bristal said: "I want to tell you something", I was anxious and imagining that I was going to say "I'm pregnant", or some other joke so I would not get mad at this time of night. And imagination began to fly to my fantasies and I imagine her with honeyed words saying "I love you". But she said: "I'm bisexual." What? How? When? I fell like a bucket of cold water, radically changed the way I play my dice. A minute later tied the jokes and disbeliefs. The 'no one believes me', has always given me the confidence to tell the truth. I remembered two things, first that the Elder, a companion of the first younger than me, told me: "It's exciting to see two lesbians kissing and more disgusting that two men kiss." Bris, expecting you to tell me " Can you imagine? ", denoting little phrase" looks like I am! Do not you expect? "Surely your little phrase was interpreted literally and drooling watery smile say," Yes ... I can imagine. " I also remembered that once Bris said "write me a poem, my friend is a lesbian and afraid." "Are you bisexual, bris," I'asked. '"We all have fun with picarices when we were kids," he said throwing a Bristal kiss your hand. The typical friend asks her friend, "We learn to kiss?". My problems are a flea compared to Bris problems. But there is something that no one can withstand even Bris, nor you: heartbreak. YO: You can die from within, by such marli, take ball in the corner and fall into depression: "Why I'm always the loser? Am I the protagonist that ends in tragedy? Or am I the antagonist of the fable? Am I that easy to forget? "... ' ' Bristal: Is that I love, I love, and not just that she does not value what I feel. Indeed, does not deserve the gift he pulled away. - "Why do you have fallen, bright morning star?" - And I was chatting with Abigail, do not know her personally, but every day I teclearle three hours. She has suffered so much in heartbreak, and tells me not to play with their feelings. -An angel fell in love with a rose, and is afraid to hurt her, I love her, love her. I do not know if I feel So tell. The weekend will go with her, Antro. ' ' YO: Oblivion was also a lesbian who suffered. One morning, I said Oblivion "Cry, or imprisons wallow ... that feeling in your heart and it will tear marchítate inside. But whatever you do, Bris, forget it in a second! At that time, come with old John, let's laugh and toast and all that happened. " I was sad and I said "I would say, to Bristal that I love, that desire, I would kiss her, but I do not know if they leave, it is given much respect." Cursed being a man. And I said, "Look, imagine you have 60 years, you may have grandchildren, and their grandchildren are already parents." She said "yes". I insisted to imagine "imagine that you start thinking 'why not flung me and I told her that I loved her?' Do not do things you might regret. " YO:-The pizza flew speed-If you really have feelings for her, do you lose by trying? Tomorrow others declare to you, and you shall declare to others, you will have more experience. You do not want, at La Casa del Abuelo, repeat to yourself: "Why not tell her that he loved her?" You want to go Hairy Cave and tell her you love her so much, you die by it, that would happy. "Lazarus, come out of that cave!" ". I walked her to the bridge. We said goodbye, that "you're so cute", "you are healed", and other things I told my girl bris. I felt hurt. I was disappointed with it, because for a minute jokingly took something that she seemed serious. In addition, my mind exploded in curses, not because I did not have time, but it was too late. A drunk was making fun of me. "Any problem, pal?", I said. He stopped talking, but not to laugh. "Do not eat anything," I said to bris mocking. I explained passionately about bulimia. Bristal, got his coat black bearskin symmetric and showed me her waist saying: "Führer, if not to eat does not have these hips." For the drunk, my body Cute girl bris, it was like a flash photograph stamped him a blow. He made as if he fell. Bristal approached and shouted: "No you were not going to fall". Immediately he ran. "What's wrong?" Said bris. And worst of all, I believed her. Why are you crying my girl bris? Your tears are drops of dew, Bris, for years I ferment in the tight bud of my paper rose. Wine will. ME: I'll give you bad advice: Tears, washed to Love to shine. Test Vengeance, hatred, desire ... "The greedy grave, nothing will give you." Nobody tells you not take the roses, but you espinarán. With wounded hands, a heart can not smash or bleed. And up to 25 years: Ask a division between desire and love, between 'Love' and 'Attraction'. Draw asketch of all that avanzaste. Trazarás few streets, a few names. "God puts a stamp on the hand-to-Job says that everyone knows his destiny." And suddenly you realize that what you drew was a Trova: More than you Goddess Angel Your look of humility I drunk your Hips Your Natural Perfume. You are more than Paradise And the Net smell good. Steal that fruit Prohibiting Aging. I look forward to dreaming In your eyes, wake Discover Pa 'was born Who am I? I can fly? ' ' ' ' I envina your look Priest of my star. Your waist is my universe. Princess tame. Extravagant costumes I decorate more and more No more nights with sleep, And if you sleep, wake up. Protective of that garden, On the banks of Hidequel Having all given by What you are looking for a god. I paid ten dollars. "Have so many scholarships. I remember that I said the Cat said Phreak-Invites Miriam cinema, with film scholarship. Why are you so elbow? Bring it to court. Fabs Remember, he did not get his girlfriend to the first. The Fabs is a freak, you're a freak. Fabs's girlfriend is a freaky, freaky Miriam is a. And among freaks no rejections. " ' ' RICHIE: And if he does not listen, because you're llégale to courting ... to Bristal. She is seen to have more interest in you. Three days ago I went to the principal's office, and on the shelf of encyclopedias showed me the book of the kings freaks. Throughout the history of Lazarus, no king has had offspring Freak! ' ' A guard dressed in black, spread his wings and offered my girl bris a black rose. She refused, and hailed a taxi. When she rose, all the old and young, as if they were a single man, ran his head to where Bristal, my Bristal! And it is clear that she is already mine. That no baron kidnap her again, because who has the rescue! The angel of death gave me his black drinking wine, and I took a drink. As there were no trucks to my house, I had to sleep in the bathroom of the gas station in a chair. Well, I slept for a few seconds, with an open dictionary "Parapsychology" in my arms. And I dreamed that in that bathroom had found a treasure under the sink, and I wanted out, but there were some cholos outside, and if I were I would remove. I expected them to leave. And then I looked in the mirror and the reflection was a man and a woman with wedding dress, which warned me crying: "They killed us, they got stolen ...". LAST CHAPTER: IN THE NAME OF GOD. ' ' "Bristal asked me:" Do you remember the girl who was crying? ". And I looking coquettishly, replied: "How not to remember?" For truth, look Bristal, transcribed it in my journal, I put it as an example, and wrote a constellation based on that. How could I forget? ". A handful of stars ...' ' The next day, two aliens had come to Earth and took human form, man and young woman, dressed in white. "We want to destroy the demons-aliens-I said, because if not for them and we destroyed your planet ". Throughout the school pursue a demon almost fat that had the appearance of a teacher of 50 years, but when he turned around we launched an active force of fire, I lay me like a strong wind, but the aliens could kill them. A little of that power brushed the alien male and knocked him unconscious for a few seconds. So was with them to help them capture any demon and give laboratory analysis. While the alien male recovering the coup, tried to seduce the alien. YO: I like exchanging looks with you. ' ' THE ALIEN: Why do you seduce me? You think I am a woman? ' ' ' ' After school I came across Bristal. Bris My girl told everyone that protected her from a drunk who was sexually harassing her. I invited her to a restaurant with my scholarship. While avocados departed, taking with Spoon Bristal the pieces of jellies custards, triangular cups with green liquid. Bristal: Thanks, John, for having me confidence to tell me what you feel. A woman feels flattered when he declared, and I feel flattered, coming from you. ' ' ME: I like you because you want something serious, bris, not want to go out with your experiment. ' ' Bristal: Ramirez, brother and I love you as you are the friend in whom I can trust more, because I know you understand. But I had never crossed his mind more than loving brother-scanned me with his eyes. And I do not want to talk about this stop. My world is not only fighting with my cat. The universe is from time indefinite to time indefinite. Never forget that exquisite sea turtle well seasoned. You are a gem, bris, because you're young. Have nice body. You could be an attractive man, not dwelling on this deformed circus ... ME: My girl bris ... Some day you marry me in my mind, heart and soul? ' ' Bristal: Yes someday I would marry you in body, mind and heart. Me: And do not fail me? ' ' Bristal: Do not deceive me, and left me in the memory. I wanted to do the bathroom, and entered a long corridor. A cheerful demon congratulated me: "Thank you for helping to destroy the Earth." I realized that we were in a spaceship. All monsters of horror films, cheerfully said goodbye to me on another ship, and I was happy. I turned around and there was Marli, sleeping on the white floor. I lay on top of her, she got her skirt and panties pulled down, and being within Marli, I woke up on the table in front of Bristal. Bristal: What happened, John? You said you were going to wash your hands in the sink before getting up ... you fell asleep. ' ' I was disgusted with myself, "I loved you with all respect for thousands of years, Marli-meditated. Now that I forgot, I wish you sexually "Actually, I liked my dream. Hopefully this black bandage my eyes, never have fallen. I entered a store where they sell things of sorcery. "What is your name?", I asked the receptionist. "Alejandro Ruiz Fuentes," I'responded. He gave me a folder with a photo montonal anyone would have given you. '"They're spying," I thought terrified. Meditate: "Studying the evidence, an event is forecast." Miss searched among the records, including files, documents and found a bulky folder and handed it to me. I entered my house:"Mommy!, Mommy!" My mother was not. I played the concert with a stuffed black cat: I have wanted to love you, Miriam, I would Enamórame you, Mourn for you, Because you deserve it. ' ' I know you do not love me. You die because your ex boyfriend back. If you do not want me, I do not want you. ' ' No problem, in addition to I'm dying to bris, And if you have your girlfriend As you have A "friend with benefits": ' ' Then you'll get to a ''Bible Student,'' I like, Interpreting Scripture literally Just like me. ' ' I hope you do well with your girlfriend. They do not dream in grayscale. Do not blaspheme in Latin. Miriam and his girlfriend. ' ' DEMON: Bonus dies!-I turned my head and saw a demon in his chair laughing Want to tell you a secret? In the sand, the soldiers burned dozens of bodies. And the general will be you. -Type my piano-Your neighbor presumed your dad: "Look, in my arm I have five stars." And attack your father with a small knife, and it will be five stars. Your father will forgive. But "this is not the case," gruñirás. You'll enter the kitchen and take a big knife and when your neighbor is lying face down in the hammock: you will enjoy to bury the knife in the back, five times. "Now you have five star," I say laughing. Knock, knock, knock on the door. "Open, son, I'm your mom". The demon died laughing "Do not open, not your mother!" He'''warned. Speak when I command you! I never asked anything! I opened the door and hugged my mom. If someone believes me, I have always instilled fear telling the truth. ME: Mom, You came to my room before last night? I felt someone lay down beside me. And he hugged me, got under my skin like a demonic possession. "Please Lord God," I said with difficulty. And that being disappeared. MAMI: Yes, I heard you were complaining and went to see what was wrong with you. I sat next to you and stopped complaining. I took the books inspired by demons and all the movies and songs from my biblical interpretation. The ordered in a box to burn at night. Now I have to fill the libraries, with my own books. '''Meditate: The afternoon seems to dawn. A girl started laughing behind me. It was like five years, and it was my "little sister". Alegre extended their hugs to hold her. I laughed with her: "You're not my sister-meditated pleasant-feeling my sister's already dead and the dead are unconscious." ' ' I hugged her, I turned, we both laughed, and threw it into the ravine in front of my house. The girl screamed and shattered to the floor. I was satisfied. I turned my head and the door was my "little sister" cheerful with arms outstretched. I hugged her, the dizzy, I returned to the pitch for the cliff. Then my father came home from work. He embraced me with a smile. I asked for an explanation, and gave me advice. "Thank the Lord you're okay," he simply said. I thanked him for that. In the night I had to collect clothing shopkeeper. In the window that looked out there was something big and bright. A spaceship had come to my yard. Damaris told to pick up the clothes. And she was but never returned. It was bedtime and I took the two latches on the door. At midnight I woke up and someone had turned off the light. I saw that the door was ajar. I closed it and put the two fasteners. When I went back to bed, turned my head and saw that again the door was ajar. The closed bottom and tried to see if anyone was outside. I looked at the other houses were between open and dark. A thief, would not open so many houses. I turned around and saw my dad at a desk reading in the dark. I sat in front of him: "The gods who came down to earth to make love to women, I asked-are aliens?", Took a black book, a Bible: "And all the host of heaven, - -Isaiah have to rot '. "Men came from the stars,' he said are angels who posed as gods." Thanks for helping to destroy the earth. I got up because I heard that someone got a wire into the hole in the lock. The door opened and pushed her violently. I put the insurance. I turned. But the desk was gone. Insurance is automatically removed and the door opened. The tried close violently. I looked there was no one outside. But the door is still open. "Dad!" Shouted. And he arose shortly as if there was a fire. I woke up and my right slept my mother turned into a demon, pregnant. "Help me Lord God," I sighed. I woke up and my mom sitting next to me, patted me: "I know what I dreamed," he said. I went back to sleep. I sank into a deep sleep. I did not realize, and I remembered that my mother had gone to work and I obviously was not my mother stroked ... At the break of dawn, my father went to work. I sat at the piano. A man dressed in sack was standing at the door. I saw, like studying everything he did. I figured it was the devil dressed businessman. ME: Now, where will I wake up? ' ' '-From my lips' In your ear I confess ' ' We therefore No job; What I bought ' ' Eating, costs More than I won in the ' ' Week-Ya Get Where work. ' ' '-It will be a bitch' 'Well, you're beautiful Perfect Cake ' ' So impeccable, I impress With respect. ' ' Let me try Breakfast '-That if not' ' ' First customer First time It pays better. ' ' '-If I was dumb' Dejarte virgin How you ride? ' ' How much money? -Fifty pesos 'Not twenty dollars. ' ' I give to you, I admire you I tell you that. ' ' Brother-Sea, Father, father, Woman or philandering. ' ' Provided you have Twenty pesos "Without exception". ' ' '-Exquisite dessert' '-Worker' rather than social. ' ' '-If it were another' Did you did with me? 'Yes, indeed perhaps ' ' I am a student college, inventing a fable. Remembered: Why you touch me, Ruiz, if you're talking about Marli? When finished playing the piano, I noticed blood fingerprints printed. Inspired, I went to the window, and walked through the curtain, and saw that it was blank, as if a blanket stop me from seeing the yard. I yelled out the window: "In the name of the Lord Jesus Christ!" White and disappeared, leaving me see the courtyard. The employer still studying my actions. I walked to the door and is not able to open, roared: "In the name of the Lord Jesus Christ". The door opened by itself. Desperte between my sheets. I went back to sleep. Dreamed I was in the yard and all my cousins were roasting meat charcoal. I greeted them, but did not answer, because everyone was mesmerized. I yelled at my cousin Bladi: "In the name of our Lord Jesus Christ." He did not wake. I remembered that Jesus asked to honor the name of his Father. Taking a deep breath, I shouted: "In the name of the Lord God and the Lord Jesus Christ." And bladi is deshipnotizó. In the distance were still opening the veterinary. I yelled at my uncle Augustine: "In the name of ...", but my voice would not come. I could not scream. I was filled with energy. And I cried so hard until I cried in the real world: "In the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and of God." I got to where my grandfather and shouted: "In the name of the Lord Jehovah God and Our Lord Jesus Christ. "And I woke up saying:" In the name of the Lord God and the Lord Jesus Christ. " That morning my maternal cousins came to visit: My mother sat outside with them. It was Saturday, the day of rest. I have no cat, but every ten or fifteen days appears in my yard: an adult cat, dead. I was in the room, my secret garden, writing my diary: "A handful of stars ...". The room went dark. Tarantulas as rain fell from the ceiling. Tarantulas: Write the truth: We took a taxi and slept at home. I kissed her slowly. I stroked her body and her skin with my lips sealed. Do not let her sleep all night. Was Bris. It was mine! "Brist, if one day I have a child with you, I'll do it with so much love." Psychology You used to suck the nipples, to explore with your hand genital lips! Ha, ha, ha! My doctor of the soul! -I was sad, my body always wanted to smash my girl bris, but my mind was screaming by Miriam-Write! Hand scores, and your hips can not erase what is written already!: The two got up very early. I went to the bathroom while Bristal is managed. Upon returning I found hanged. Rate!: Search the door shortly. But arranging his books found in the backpack. The heart is divided into two parts. "What happened to my child?". "I do not know. I open the windows and everything is black outside. The door can not be opened. -In the name of God, I was combing, John, someone patted me and ... ". Now I remember: I felt a gun behind my head. I raised my hands. A second robber was standing in front of me. Also pointed at me."Please Lord ...". I pulled the trigger. The bullet penetrated my skull and sank into my brain. I hurt like the sound of fingernails to scratch glass. The time is returned in a split second: The bullet began to hit my skull ... The bullet would still leave the gun ... And then time progressed, ie not back: The bullet impinging with my bone ... The bullet hurting in my brain like fingernails to scratch glass ... Pause time. I rewound to before he squeezed the trigger. He pulled the trigger and moved to the right to avoid it. And the bullet hit the second thief, who squeezed the trigger automatically and gave his company. Tarantulas: Write!: It was early morning, do not know how I appeared in a villa. Pondering about life: "Maybe I'm dead ...". My steps guided me to a music scene. I went free. Everyone was standing. A slim and pretty singer, full of inspiration put the palm of your hand on the heads of the followers and shouted: "Get my holy spirit." I watched intently, studying his actions: "For Satan himself keeps transforming himself into an angel of light" Cor 11,14. The singer came to me. He put his hand on my head and I humbled myself before God, while the list vocation becoming more cute happy shouting: "Get my holy spirit." ' ' YO:-I hit the table inkwell My veins are not in any horror story. Tarantulas let me. Feliz went into the garden, my enchanted garden. There was a pool of black water, seduced me: "Come, come play with us". Almost sank when my foot in that pool, my cousin shouted, "do not get scared because there". I laughed and I went with my family to snacking. Meditate: What if they appear dead cats in my yard, represent my dead hopes of having a pet? ' ' YO: I had a dream, Bladi: I dreamed I had an aunt named Abigail. This came crying: "Lili was lost. She refused to go to the public bath and I yelled to enter alone. Take long. I went in and never found it. " "It has been two years since Lili, my cousin was lost ...", I reminded my destiny. We are not puppets of God ... ' ' Meditate: I had to go to the bank for my scholarship. I ran into my Aunt Abigail ... Lie! My teacher of psychoanalysis-Schizophrenia, Mind split - took me to a store to satanic cults. There was a sign: "Psychiatric Hospital". My teacher was a mask of feathers on the right look. He showed me a white sheet stained with colors, "What do you see here?". "Miro-meditated-a vulva". But I replied: "A crab with two pincers." The boy in the corner scored what I said. "Are you Alejandro Ruiz Fuentes?". It was a test, I had to tell him he was wrong: "My name is Juan Ramirez". Bristal is following the crazy girl. In the night I dreamed of living in a cathedral, and ate a feast for myself in a large table. Grapes, bread, guacamole and barbecue. In a golden cup, poured water jamaica exquisite and I reveled in every sip. The windows in Hebrew. Tetragrammaton. I got up from the table and took an electric guitar choir altar. All musical instruments to myself. Veracruz harp, harpsichord keys, harmonic khen, the triangular balalaika and my vocal cords singing a psalm: "The Lord said to my Lord ...". The next day, ie Sunday: Day of the Lord, could not wake up. My hands and legs would not respond. He barely sat down between the sheets. I got up and walked two steps. And I awoke in my bed. I touched a leaf and saw it was the manuscript of "A handful of stars ...". I put my hand on the book and me and said: "In the name of the Lord Jesus Christ". Do I have a demon? What if the devil am I? I struggled to get up, I left the room and shouted: "Bristal! Bristal ". Saw my hands and I was scared! He was still alive! My girl bris left his room. "Touch all books, objects, 'I said and tell me which you feel something strange". ' ' The two were playing anything. Bristal brought me some and I shouted: "Go away Satan! In the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and God. " My entire collection of dinosaurs in my room: great whales. There was the folder, photos, notes from my destination. I never asked myself: Where do I come from? Where do I go? Curiosity is the snake that nests in the tree of knowledge. Meditate: I opened the folder, I never doubted: Does God exist? ... A FINAL DESPERATE "Add citharam, civitatem circuit, meretrix oblivioni tradita; bene cane, frequenta canticum, tui ut sit memory." © [ "Take the guitar, flipped through the city, O forgotten prostitute. Esmérate to touch the strings do lot of your songs to be remembered "(Isaiah 23:16). ] Here-in-school nursery, Miriam talks to his girlfriend of black hat. This always happens in an hour and a half, like a song in Latin that becomes an American girl. RICHIE: I can not know how you put up with the trouble if you're going to testify. ' ' YO: I come prepared for everything, Jack Phreak, less for a yes. ' ' RICHIE: I want to see you as the Fabs, climbing the stairs up and shoulders with hands in pockets, looking from side to side "oh what? No, no one sees me "and again to walk, stand, see if you look, and walk. Then you meet Miriam and say "oh, what? Miriam, did not know you were in this room. " ' ' I: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja ... ' ' RICHIE: Fabs then goes back to the library make do: And his girlfriend says, "duck" and forces him to bend over, and the Fabs feel something hard on your back and howls "ay, ay, ay, nooooo ...-with -girl voice negrooos! "and she with husky male voice yells:" Shut up bitch ". ' ' I: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ' ' RICHIE: And then the Fabs gets up and she climbs closure. And Fabs says, "Oh my love-girl voice, touch me now," and she says "nop nop ...". And Fabs out there, hunched over and with one hand on the back. So you want to see, that you toss a coin Miriam, and you bend down to pick it up and tell-Miriam huskily-man: "Take that bitch!" And feel something hard and you scream like a girl: "no , no, ah, ah, ah, ah. " ' ' YO:-I died laughing-Phreak Thanks Jack, I've taken the stress. Miriam never gave you a letter, and the first time that I give something, I give you a book. Right now I stumbled upon Miriam, I will fall in love with her, which is pretty black dress and hat adorned with flowers! And put my clarinet, singing like a bum to a lute requintar: And if the traveler through time Elderly And if you bring a distant empire From a long time ago; And if I can not make you love me: My rhymes to sing the popular voice. ' ' And if you are dressed as angels of light: The dragon and his angels. And if the sky is rolled ... And if "in the scroll is written of me." ' ' And if "Hell is full of angels." And if not ashamed of being a singer: And if two scores nor am not. No I dedicate my pregnant wife. ' ' And if they knew songwriters That each star is a reminder of God. What if the ancient god of Time was a scientist of the Future? And if called Legion my guardian angel. Then I jumped Miriam embrace the neck, and the two will fall while the grass and laugh. Miriam, relax your hips and your waist. Feel eyelids become increasingly fluffy. Your mind is too comfortable to think. Forget your name. Forget even that one day you had a name. Now there are no limits. MIRIAM: In the Goblet of yellow carnation, pour honey mixed with exquisite wine. My cup is the red rose, where I pour champagne. ' ' YO: In it, a gold ring with diamond find. And walk in the grass around the whole school: I colored with my guitar black cat with white feet like shoes ... And she with his violin. Birds of paradise will be nested with parrots and quetzals flood the sky. The giant bats fly, while monoarañas take a pineapple as courtship. And when Miriam touch his violin: YO: Miriam, the time was also a freak who built an imaginary world for his fiancee. ' ' Look at your breasts, and leave them like this: an ancient world unused. ' ' Among those worlds, I travel, find me. ' ' A constellation Piano shaped, can fly. ' ' With carnations encyclopedias paper we pour our perfume wedding. A reindeer that get stuck in the mud, we will remove it. With stories will your wedding dress and the same suit will savanna our bed. Porcupines and skunks serious maned wolves like open your mouth to see us. Squirrels will wallow in the grass. The caves look like a memorial tomb open, adorned by nature. And with a "thank you" see her away to his home. MIRIAM: Tears of time off my beats ... ' ' A diamond ring, is Jubal Golden Strings the Troubadour, which in that Tower encyclopedias, will rescue you. ' ' Since then sea otters and we applaud moustachioed occasionally. The bears will stand on two legs and scratch their backs to trees. Giraffes eat the top leaves and green chameleons sleep beside giant toads seem turtles eating lettuce. And I'll look satisfied my calculator digital watch, while with a strawberry, will refresh our mouths and my pupils were not blurred by a thin layer of tears. Rats were angry and growl and growl. YO:-write on a tablet-Muñequita Thanks for making me happy. And since I have nothing to do in the World of Ideas, as Miriam's gone. Reprogramaré my mind. Wake up in my darkroom and ice cream. And power of joy, I slowly put out as a beat-mail. ' ' ' ' AUGUST, 2009.